


Trois Missions et Une Faveur

by Tea_alchemist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint et Tony crée les avengers, Un différent début, année '90 avec technologie moderne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_alchemist/pseuds/Tea_alchemist
Summary: -Guten Morgen! Une autre bombe?Il espère vraiment que ce n'est pas le principal de MIT. Celui-ci le soupçonne déjà d'une demi-douzaine de crimes.-Guten Abend plutôt. Tu sais piloter un hélico?





	Trois Missions et Une Faveur

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier fic dans le MCU!

Un mois plus tôt il était près de Boston. Son contrat avait bien été, sans aucune anicroche pour une fois, et il s'était dit, pourquoi ne pas aller observer une ressource potentiel? Alors il s'était rendu sur Third Street et avait suivit sa cible pendant les quelques heures qu'il avait de libre.

Quelques heures ne sont souvent pas assez pour bien cerner une personne. Pas assez que pour décidé de les approcher ou pas. Il ne lui avait cependant fallut que quelque minutes pour obtenir son numéro privé.

Ce qui se révèle, un mois plus tard, aujourd'hui, très utile.

Peut être utile. 'dépendait de si sa cible se décidait à répondre.

La sonnerie sonne une troisième fois et il commence a sérieusement s'inquiéter. Puis, miracle, il décroche.

-Hola!

-Tony Stark. J'ai-

-C'est moi. Pas besoin de me le dire – je sais ça. Ou est-ce que tu dis être Tony Stark? Parce que si oui c'est soudainement intéressant.

Clint regarde l'ensemble de files et de batteries devant lui et se demande si ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Il a encore deux minutes et 37 secondes. C'est largement suffisant pour s'enfuir.

Le problème est que le C-4 est attaché a une pauvre tortue et qu'il y a une centaine de personne a l'étage au-dessus. Une centaine de personne presque centenaire au hanches fragiles et impossible a évacuées.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, admet-il. Immédiatement. J'envoie une photo, ne raccroche pas.

…

Il y a une photo d'une bombe sur son cellulaire.

Il est a deux doigts d'obtenir son deuxième doctorat et n'a pas dormit depuis... quelque jours? Depuis mardi au moins. Il a consommer un nombre inconnu de whisky, de café et de pizza. Rhodes est quelque part dans l'appartement, occupé a perdre sa virginité – finalement. Bruyamment. Avec des jumelles.

Il regarde les codes devant lui. Regarde la photo. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. Si il existe seulement un bon moment pour ce genre de chose. Il ne devrait pas répondre. Devrait raccrocher.

A la place il commence a retracer l'appel.

-Hilarant. Laisse moi deviner : si je ne coopère pas ça explose? Dans un endroit public et bondé?

-Yep.

-Et c'est la courtoisie de...? ISIS? Hammer Tech? Un fan? PETA?

-Un neveu qui veut l'héritage de sa grand-tante si j'ai bien compris. Mais je suis tombé dessus par hasard, alors qui sait vraiment? Ma priorité est de savoir quel fil coupé pour ne pas explosé. Et sauver la tortue.

Il... y a quelque chose qui ne fait pas de sens.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour la désamorcer, vérifie-t-il lentement, ses doigts dansant sur le clavier.

-Oui. Maintenant. Je parle bien a Tony Stark, pas vrai? Génie etc? Dont la famille se spécialise en explosif?

L'appel semble rebondir trois fois autour du monde, mais Jarvis est rapide.

-C'est un test?

Il sait comment ça fonctionne. On oblige quelqu'un a faire une petite tâche, toute simple. Puis une plus difficile, puis une autre. Si on cède a la première demande c'est une avalanche.

-C'est une question de vies ou de mort, Stark! C'est un test dans le sens ou y'aura des conséquences. Il me reste 43 secondes. Soit tu m'aides soit je coupes le fil vert, puis le jaune puis le zébré. Tu décides.

C'est potentiellement un criminel. C'est aussi potentiellement son père qui vérifie si il respecte les protocoles de sécurité vis-a-vis les maniaques armées et dangereux. Mais. Il faut être réaliste. Son père n'a pas l'inclinaison de le regarder, Tony doute sincèrement qu'il tenterait de le piégé ainsi. Prendrait le temps de le faire. Même pour le critiquer par la suite.

Il n'a pas besoin de regarder la photo de nouveau, mais il le fait parce que la tortue lui fait pitié. Quelqu'un a mit le C-4 sous sa carapace.

-Bien fait de m'appeler, mystérieux étranger, parce que c'est un terrible plan. Il faut sectionner le fil zébré, puis le rouge, puis le jaune. Et donner un bain a cette pauvre créature.

On raccroche.

On raccroche juste avant que Jarvis ne trouve la source de l'appel.

C'est- quoi? Ils veulent le torturé avec le suspens, ils-

Le téléphone sonne de nouveau et il répond avant d'y pensé.

-Okay, toujours en vie. Michelangelo aussi. Merci. Je t'en dois une.

-Aucun problème. Je pensais justement a m'ouvrir une ligne d'aide technologique pour total inconnu. Appel quand tu veux.

-Idem. Si tu as besoin d'un mercenaire fait moi signe. Bye.

Et il raccroche de nouveau. Aucunes manières.

Il a besoin de plus de café. Ou d'alcool.

Aussi, il a besoin d'insonorisé les murs.

…

Le téléphone sonne cinq semaines plus tard, numéro inconnu, et Tony est prêt. Il a développé un tout nouveau logiciel juste pour l'occasion. Jarvis s'est pratiquer. Si c'est un succès il va le faire breveté.

L'idée de breveté quelque chose autre qu'une arme est... étrange. Énergisante.

-Guten Morgen! Une autre bombe?

Il espère vraiment que ce n'est pas le principal de MIT. Celui-ci le soupçonne déjà d'une demi-douzaine de crimes.

-Guten Abend plutôt. Tu sais piloter un hélico?

Soir. Décalage. Intéressant – peut être un mensonge.

-Je sais commander un hélico. Probablement en concevoir un.

-Il me reste 9 minutes de carburant. Tu peux googler comment atterrir?

Googler? On appelle quelqu'un de Harvard pour googler une info, pas Tony Stark de MIT.

-Non, pas de google, désolé. Ce qui est faux. Je ne suis pas désolé du tout. Je peux faire mieux que Google. Tu as le modèle?

Inconnu lui donne le numéro de série et ses mains se mettent a hacker le fabriquant toutes seules.

-Qui décide de piloter un hélicoptère sans savoir atterrir?

-J'ai perdu le pilote en plein vol.

Aucun détails ne suit l'absurde déclaration et il relève un sourcils.

-Il a quoi? Décider de se parachuter?

-Si seulement il y avait un parachute. Non, il a reçu une balle dans le cou. Il s'est vidé en deux minutes – et a tout couvert de sang. Ce qui est moins qu'optimal pour la visibilité – il n'y a rien pour nettoyé la vitre. Mais il est encore dans l'hélico, je l'ai pousser en arrière pour prendre les commandes.

Il doit émettre un son alarmant, ou alarmé, parce que la barista se tourne vers lui. Tony lui sourit et se met une note de laissé du pourboire en partant. La combinaison de pluie intense et de l'heure signifie qu'il n'y a que deux autres clients et ceux-ci l'ignore complètement. Personne ne veux croisé le regard de quelqu'un a trois heures du matin.

Oh. Peut être aucun décalage. 3 am peut être considéré la nuit. Par ceux qui dorme.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, ajoute rapidement son inconnu.

Tony n'avais même pas considéré la possibilité. L'école l'a rendu naïf. La paranoïa apprise chez lui a été négligée.

-Ce serait illogique, concède-t-il.

-Et assez horrible.

-Ça aussi. Qui vous tiraient dessus? Au passé?

-Au passé, personne ne me poursuit pour l'instant. Pas dans les airs. Ils doivent savoir que la tank a été touché – je perd du 100LL a vu d’œil. Ils vont m'attendre là où je m'écrase.

Ses doigts accélèrent. Ce qui est stupide. Inconnu est probablement un dangereux criminel. Vient peut être de voler une banque ou quelque chose. Bien sûr que les forces de l'ordre vont le poursuivre. Et Tony est un idiot (en plus d'un génie) parce qu'il est entrain d'aidé un fugitif.

_Californie,_ lui révèle Jarvis. _Aucune annonce de poursuite sur les médias locaux ou nationaux._

Des coordonnées GPS s'affichent et changent pour reflété la vitesse de croisière de l'hélicoptère. Celui-ci vole a vitesse maximum, ce qui est normal si il essaye de s'éloigner des personnes ayant tué son pilote.

Inconnu est aussi peut être un espion. Nationalité indéterminée – n'importe qui peut imité un accent américain.

-Atterrit. Si tu suis mes instructions c'est impossible de t'écraser.

-Je suis tout ouïe, réplique Inconnu, une note d'humour dans la voix.

Tony décrit quoi faire et, comme avec la bombe, ses instructions sont suivie sans hésitation. En trois minutes l'hélicoptère est posé dans une zone désertique sans que personne (d'autre) ne meurt.

-Ça fait deux fois que tu me sauves la vie, lui dit Inconnu après un long moment de silence où il n'a fait que respirer. Je ne sais pas comment repayer ça.

-J'ai déjà plus d'argent que J.K.Rowling.

-Alors tu me diras ce que tu veux d'autre.

Il va raccrocher. Il le sait. Maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait il n'a plus besoin de Tony. Aussi il y a des gens qui veulent le tuer. Il doute pouvoir lui dire comment les éviter, des nuages cachent la vue du satellite qu'il vient de hacker. Et il fait noir.

_Jarvis, note ceci : il nous faut notre propre satellite._

-Ton nom. Pour commencer. Et numéro d'assurance sociale. Je peux trouver le reste moi-même.

Un rire résonne dans son oreille.

-Je te texterai mon nouveau numéro.

-D'assurance sociale? Tu vas changer d'identité.

-De téléphone. Bye Tony.

Un bip répétitif annonce qu'il a raccrocher.

Tony passe des heures a créé un autre programme pour aider Jarvis a mieux surveillé les médias sociaux mais, même après deux jours, celui-ci ne trouve aucune mention de l'hélicoptère. Peut être que c'était un mensonge. Peut être que l'inconnu se paye sa tête. Peut être que rien n'est vrai. Que c'est un test finalement et-

Inconnu lui texte un numéro et une émoticone d'un morceau de pizza.

Suivi d'un nom.

Hawkeye.

Ça sonne d'avantage comme l’appellation d'un espion que celle d'un criminel. Un peu. Il dit a Jarvis de tout rechercher associer au nom. Dans toute les bases d'informations.

Ensuite il invente un meilleur hélicoptère – avec parachutes de secours intégrés – parce que pourquoi pas.

…

Il est de retour a New York depuis deux jours et déjà il est remplit de haine et d'impatience. L'appartement qu'il partageait avec Rhodes lui manque. Rhodes lui manque. L'armée ne le mérite pas. Il déteste l'imaginer en danger. Il déteste vivre avec ses parents mais avoir Jarvis (l'humain) lui transmettre leur messages. Sa mère veux qu'il aille a un gala avec la fille d'une de ses amies. Son père veut qu'il fasse partie d'une équipe d'ingénieur pour un projet.

Il le ferait. Normalement il le ferait facilement. Il charmerait qui on lui dit, prouverait son génie a tous, investisseurs comme employés. C'est ce qu'il fait depuis toujours, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. C'est ce que les Stark font : ce a quoi on s'attend. Et ces dernières années les attentes sont composées d'alcool et de bombes et de conquêtes féminine. Ce a quoi il excelle.

Il est devant le miroir a ajuster sa cravate pour le gala quand son téléphone vibre. Son nouveau numéro est connu par trois personnes uniquement. Jarvis qui ne texte jamais. Rhodes qui est occupé a être patriotique. Et-

Il ouvre le texte et trouve une photo de chien.

Il n'y a même pas de data caché dans l'image. C'est une simple photo de corgi. Pas un appel a l'aide.

_???_

_Adorable, pas vrai?_

_Tu le reconnais?_

_#photoexclusive_

C'est un chien. Qui a-t-il a reconnaître? Ou d'exclusif? C'est un Kardashian?

Jarvis toque a sa porte et il ferme le téléphone. C'est Happy, son apprenti, qui est son chauffeur pour la soirée et Tony se résigne a ne pas conduire sa Ferraris. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils font. Acheté des voitures fantastiques pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre se glisser derrière le volant. Parfois sa vie ne fait aucun sens.

Il passe le temps en composant des séries de codes pour un nouveau type de satellites. L'armée voudra peut être un jour conquérir mars et ils pourront leur vendre des satellites-espions ou quelque chose.

Hawkeye lui texte une photo du corgi mangeant un morceau de pizza accompagné d'une dizaine de cœur mauve.

Quelqu'un a peut être volé le téléphone du vrai Hawkeye. Celui qui désamorce des bombes et pilote des hélicoptère en évitant les balles.

La fenêtre teintée s'illumine de flash et il grimace.

-J'ouvre la portière ou on continue a rouler?

C'est pour ça qu'il aime Happy.

-Mieux vaut nourrir les vautours. Reste tout prêt, j'aurais probablement besoin de m'échapper avant qu'ils commencent a donner des discours.

Il met ses lunettes de soleil, étire ses lèvres pour former un sourire si large qu'il a mal aux joues et, quand Happy ouvre sa portière, sort en saluant la foule de cafards voulant sa photos, son attention, quelque chose a écrire dans leur magazines. Il tournoie sur ses talons juste parce qu'il peut et prend son temps pour entré dans le musé où est tenu le gala. Quelqu'un lui demande si il appuie la cause pour des raisons personnelles et il les ignore soigneusement.

Il n'a aucune idée pour quelle charité ils boivent du champagne se soir. Il sait juste qu'il va en boire le plus possible.

Sa mère le trouve une fois a l'intérieur et l'abandonne deux minutes plus tard avec une magnifique jeune femme qui a un sourire encore plus faux que le sien. Et des dents si blanches qu'ils soupçonnent qu'elles sont en perles. Il claque des doigts pour qu'un serveur leur apporte a boire et-

-Je ne sais pas ce que ma mère a dit a la tienne mais j'ai une petite amie.

Puis elle s'en va. Il prend une seconde pour admirer son air dramatique avant de vider leur deux verres. Fantastique. Maintenant toute les vieilles couguar vont essayer de le consoler.

Quelle serait la meilleure source d'énergie pour son satellite? Solaire? Si il va vers Mars il s'éloignera du soleil et il y a les ombres a prendre en compte. Et si il veut qu'il puisse aller vraiment, vraiment loin...

Un sénateur l'accoste, le félicite pour ses études, lui demande si il a aimer MIT. Il répond mécaniquement, confirme qu'il a hâte de prendre sa place dans la compagnie. Dix points pour lui.

Son téléphone vibre de nouveau. Il l'ignore.

Puis le téléphone du sénateur sonne et celui de son assistant et celui du maire. Une des actrices invitées se presse contre lui pour lui montrer les nouvelles illuminant son écran :

Un ptérodactyle explosant hors d'une fenêtre du palais de Westminster, une flèche dans l’œil. La créature bat deux fois des ailes avant de tombé dans la Tamise.

Un dinosaure.

Le corgi.

Il se retrouve dehors dans une allée après une dizaine de coup de coude. Son arrivée fait sursauté un serveur occupé a fumé mais il le remarque a peine et presse son téléphone contre son oreille.

-Good evening, répond Hawkeye. Ou matin.

Il est essoufflé. Un des profils potentiel trouvé par Jarvis est celui d'un archer-assassin rechercher par une dizaine de pays. Hawkeye s'est appelé un mercenaire.

-Dis moi que c'est un vrai dinosaure.

-Aussi vrai que cet adorable corgi.

-Okay. Okay. Autre question : où as-tu trouvé de la pizza a Londres et qui en donne a un chien royal? Ou un chien tout court?

Les chiens mangent... autre chose. Il est assez certain. De la nourriture a chien. Et des restes de tables selon la télé. Et leur ennemis ce qui, pour des canins royaux britanniques, signifie les américains et les russes. Et d'où vient ce ptérodactyle? Est-ce que Hawkeye est britannique? Au service de la Reine? Russe?

-Étais-tu là pour empoisonné le chien?!

-Quoi? Bien sûr que non! Je ne leur ferais jamais de mal. Le pauvre semblait avoir faim, c'est tout. Il m'a laissé lui caresser le ventre!

Pourquoi parlent-ils encore du corgi?

-Dis moi tout.

-Il était là, tout seul, et j'étais derrière une armure et j'avais la pizza avec moi et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher-

-A propos du dinosaure. Idiot.

-Oh. C'est moins adorable, mais okay. Il y a ce scientifique qui-

Quand ils raccrochent, deux heures plus tard, Tony relève la tête pour réaliser qu'il est dans un restaurant, entouré de napperons couverts de calculs et que Happy a manger les gaufres qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir commandé.

Celui-ci lui sourit et remplit sa tasse de café – la serveuse leur a apparemment laissé la cafetière au complet.

-Un ami de MIT?

Est-ce que Hawkeye est un ami?

-Quelque chose comme ça.

Sa rencontre avec l'équipe d'ingénieur est au matin mais il oublie d'y aller. Ils peuvent construire une nouvelle génération de missiles sans lui. Hawkeye lui a envoyé les datas du scientifique fou, ce qui est bien plus intéressant et ce que personne d'autre que lui n'a.

Selon le mercenaire trois autres dinosaures ont été créé. A base de poulets. Et si Tony l'aide a les trouver il aimerait quelque chose capable de les retourner a leur forme d'origine.

Ça. Ça c'est un projet juste assez ridicule que pour en valoir la peine.

…

Son été est... différent.

De un il n'a jamais combattu des dinosaures avant, de deux, et surtout : Tony. Tony qui répond a tout ses appelles et lui envoie ce dont il a besoin pour sauver au moins la dernière des créatures. Trouver un endroit sécuritaire où le poulet peut prendre sa retraite est presque aussi difficile que survivre un tyrannosaure mais ça aussi se transforme en mission accomplie.

Il a beaucoup plus de succès depuis que Stark est a l'autre bout du fil.

C'est pourquoi lorsque septembre arrive et que l'ingénieur appelle il répond a son tour sans hésiter.

-Konnichiwa Q.

-Merida. Comment est Queens?

Bien sûr que Tony a ses coordonnées GPS. Il n'est même pas surpris. Son génie est la raison pour laquelle il l'a remarqué, l'a abordé.

-Intéressant.

Sur le toit voisin Spider Man est occupé a ficelé deux voleurs avec du fils d'araignée. Quand il regarde dans sa direction Clint soulève sa tasse de café pour le saluer. Son costume de sans-abris est parfait et le héro local lui fait un signe amical de la main. C'est comme Nat lui a dit : il suffit qu'il porte les même vêtement pendant trois jours et cesse d'essayer d'avoir l'air normal. Les passants lui donne même de l'argent. Ce qui est un plus : il peut l'utiliser pour s'acheter du café. Et ce qui est un moins : on jette parfois de la monnaie dans son café.

Il a hâte de prendre une douche.

-Tu as le temps pour une faveur?

La demande est d'une duelle nature elle aussi. Attendue et surprenante.

-Qui veux-tu mort?

Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a attaquer? Menacer?

-Quoi? Met les freins Robin, pas de shérif a assassiner. En fait j'apprécierais si tu ne tranchait la gorge de personne pour moi, merci.

-Je tranche rarement les gorges. C'est trop salissant.

-Oooookay, pas perturbant du tout, merci pour l'image mentale. Une flèche est beaucoup plus propre je suppose.

-Tuer quelqu'un n'est jamais propre. Mais tu voulais autre chose de toute façon?

Il est un peu inquiet, il peut l'admettre. Il y a des choses qu'il ne ferait pas, pas pour personne, pas même pour Nat. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fera si Tony lui demande quelque chose qu'il refuse de considéré. Ce que Tony fera si il dit non.

-J'ai besoin que tu suives mes parents.

Il écarte le téléphone de son oreille mais regarder l'appareil ne lui dit bien sûr pas si Stark est sérieux. En périphérie il voit que Spider Man a laisser les criminels sur le toit avec un pancarte destinée aux policiers et est maintenant occupé a aidé un vieil homme a traverser la rue. Un comportement admirable, inspirant et qu'il s'imagine mal imité. Et aucun vieil homme ne le laisserait les approcher.

-Je dois... espionner ta mère?

-Bravo, ça sonne encore plus louche quand tu le dis ainsi. Et non, je veux que tu espionnes mes _deux _parents. Ils se préparent a partir quelque part et me cachent quelque chose. Je veux savoir quoi.

Il y pense un moment. Finit son café et pose la tasse.

-Tu n'aimeras peut être pas les résultats.

-Robin, je serais surpris du contraire.

Okay alors.

-Texte moi les détails. Et c'est Clint, pas Robin.

Il raccroche avant que Tony ne puisse répondre. Nat va encore lui dire qu'il prend des risques inutiles et elle déteste se répété.

Honnêtement elle a raison, c'est un risque. Il doute juste que ce soit inutile.

…

Quelques années plus tôt il avait été engagé pour assassiner Black Widow. A la place ils s'étaient lié d'amitié pour la vie. (Pour toutes les vies, si il en a plusieurs et sinon leur squelettes seraient amis.)

Sa mission d'espionné les Starks est un peu l'inverse, dans le sens qu'il ne prévoit pas de violence ou de meurtre et c'est pourtant exactement ça qu'il trouve. Il les suit hors de New York dans une voiture fraîchement volée, phares noirs, et bien que ce soit des milliardaire il ne s'attend a rien de trop horrible. Une orgie, peut être. Un enfant secret et caché qu'ils vont parfois visité. Des liens terroriste – Okay. Il s'attend a quelque chose d'horrible qu'il devra ensuite révélé a Tony. Mais il ne s'attend pas a la moto qui sort d'un sentier, conduite par un homme avec un bras qui brille comme du métal. La mitraillette qu'il tient est un autre signe que tout va mal tourner.

Ils sont au milieu de nul part, c'est la nuit, il n'y a personne d'autre sur la route a part Clint qui est derrière la moto et... yeah, l'homme est là pour attaquer les Stark, pas de doute là-dessus : il vient de percer leur pneus arrière.

Il envoie un rapide texte a Tony pour le prévenir (au cas où il ne peut pas plus tard) et accélère.

Ce qui suit n'est pas un bain de sang mais seulement parce que la chance est de son côté. Aussi : tranquillisant. Il en a des puissants, capable de faire tombé un rhino et il sait s'en servir. Son adversaire nécessite deux de ses dard (et une flèche dans la cheville) avant qu'il ne daigne vaciller et, enfin, s'effondrer. Clint l'attache rapidement avec les moyen du bord avant d'aller aider les Stark hors de leur voiture. Quand il se retourne l'ennemi a disparu.

Un frisson le parcours.

Avec un soupire il extirpe son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jeans pour trouver la vitre craquée. L'appareil refuse de s'allumer et il ne peut même pas l'en blâmé. Ils se sont prix une raclée – son poignet est définitivement fracturé lui aussi.

-Stop! Stop, pas besoin d'appeler les secours, tout va très bien.

La déclaration est suivie d'une quinte de toux qui oblige Stark Senior a se plier en deux. Sa femme, dont la tête saigne librement, caresse son dos et assure qu'ils vont très bien, merci.

Yeah. Ils cachent quelque chose. Et empêcher qu'ils se fassent tuer ne change pas le fait qu'il a une mission. Le côté secret et subtile est ruiné alors il se dirige directement vers leur voitures, ce qui les alarmes encore plus et le convainc qu'ouvrir le coffre est une bonne idée. Ses doigts glissent deux fois sur le mécanisme, couvert de sang comme ils sont, mais il finit par le débarré et l'ouvrir grand.

Au lieu du cadavre auquel il s'attendait (ou sacs remplis d'argents, ce qu'il aurait largement préféré) il trouve une valise encore plus difficile a ouvrir.

-Stop! Ordonne de nouveau Stark. Ceci est privé et confidentiel! Recule de la valise jeune homme ou je-je-

Il a réussi a se relever, vacillant et respirant lourdement et sa main cherche l'intérieur de sa veste. Mrs. Stark, elle, est occupé a vidé son sac a main d'un air alarmé.

Clint agite les deux pistolets devant eux avant de les lancer dans la forêt. Leur air surpris est hilarant. Quoi, s'attendaient-ils a ce qu'ils les laissent armé?

Il a aussi, peut être, vidé leur portefeuille par pure habitude.

-Vous pouvez vous rasseoir. Je ne vous veux pas de mal.

La valise résiste si longtemps que lorsqu'il arrive a l'ouvrir Stark a capitulé et est retourné aux côtés de sa femme pour essayé d'arrêté l’hémorragie.

-Pour qui travailles-tu? Shield? Le KGB? Hammer Tech? Nous pouvons doublez, triplez, ce qu'ils te payent.

Il y a... des sacs d'épais liquide dans la valise. Rien d'autre. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est. Un matériel explosif? Une maladie contagieuse? Une substance extra-terrestre? Une nouvelle recette de Kool-aid? Rien qu'il ne veut toucher. La valise est soigneusement refermée et il fouille le reste du véhicule avant de la transférée dans sa propre voiture qui, elle, est encore en état de rouler.

-Ma femme a besoin de soin!

Il écoute d'une oreille Stark argumenter pour qu'il les amène a l'hôpital – la prothèse de l'autre est brisée et le laisse dans le silence d'un côté. Il ne voit l'homme au bras de métal nul part. Il est probablement déjà loin, mais... Mais il attend peut être simplement sa chance. Clint est horriblement conscient qu'ils pourraient se prendre une balle dans la tête d'un instant a l'autre ou qu'une grenade pourrait atterrir entre eux.

-Montez, soupire-t-il.

Ils semblent si surpris, puis si suspicieux, qu'il doit se retenir de rire.

…

Une fois hisser sur le balcon il pose la valise et s’assoit dessus, épuisé. Il prend un moment pour respirer avant de retirer son sac a dos et fouillé au fond pour trouver un de ses téléphones – un qui fonctionne toujours. Des paons se promène dans la cours, accompagné d'un flamant rose revêtu d'une veste de laine et, parfois, les riches le laisse encore incrédule. Pourquoi une meute de paon quand on peut avoir des chiens? Ou même juste un seul bon, loyal, chien? La Reine britannique a plus de sens là dessus. Un paon n'ira jamais courir après un bâton.

Ses doigts se referment sur le bon cellulaire et il le sort, l'ouvre. Il fait sombre mais la lumière de l'écran est largement suffisante – il n'en a même pas vraiment besoin – et il compose le numéro par cœur. Tout est par cœur, il ne garde aucun contact dans sa liste, pas même ses pizzeria préférées.

La première sonnerie n'a pas le temps de finir avant qu'on lui réponde et il presse l'appareil contre sa bonne oreille. L'autre est maintenant pleine de sang séché.

-Buenos dias-

-Clint! J'essaye d'appeler depuis une éternité!

-Mon téléphone est brisé.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait te brisé toi. Il te faut du kevlar ou quelque chose! Qui part en mission en jeans et en t-shirt?

-Quelqu'un qui est incognito? Tu as tout vu j'imagine?

-C'est comme si personne ne prenait la peine de sécurisé leur caméra de sécurité.

La lumière dans la chambre s'allume, illuminant également le balcon. Le coin qu'il a choisit, juste a côté de la fenêtre, reste dans l'ombre mais il cligne malgré tout des yeux pour s'adapter au changement de luminosité. Tony apparaît, en pyjama, et commence a tourné en rond, un nuage d'anxiété autour de lui.

-Parlant de sécurité, celle de ton manoir laisse sérieusement a désiré.

L'ingénieur s'immobilise. Clint aimerait lire son expression mais son dos est tourné.

-Tu es ici. Où? Dans le garage?

Il ne devrait pas, pour un million de raison, mais il lève quand même la main et cogne contre la vitre. Tony saute littéralement dans les airs mais quand il se retourne il ne lui tire pas dessus, ce qui est fantastique. Et inquiétant. Il n'a même pas d'arme. Comment est-ce que les civiles reste en vie? Clint lui sourit pour essayer de le rassurer et agite son téléphone en salutation.

-Sérieux?

-Je peux revenir plus tard si-

La porte s'ouvre avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase et Tony sort pour le rejoindre dehors, le dévisage, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Clint ne peut pas l'en blâmer, il sait qu'il a l'air... il a l'air encore plus sans-abris que cet après-midi. Alors il termine l'appel, glisse son sac sur ses épaules et se relève. Un peu trop vite. Sa tête tourne, son genoux brûle et tremble et il doit se rattraper sur le mur pour ne pas tomber – ce qui serait super embarrassant. Il respire une fois, deux fois et ramasse ensuite la valise pour la tendre a Tony.

-C'est remplit de... quelque chose de visqueux. Et important.

Stark ne fait aucun geste pour la prendre, même quand il l'agite un peu.

-Je pensais te la laisser? Je peux continuer a suivre tes parents avec mais, honnêtement, ça serait plus facile sans devoir la traîner avec moi.

-Tu- oublie mes parents! Ils sont a l'hôpital, ils ont des gardes du corps avec eux, ils- tu-

Il s'interrompt, serre les poings et prend la valise comme si c'était une bombe. Il ne peut pas l'en blâmer, c'en est peut être une.

-Je peux encore les surveillés, assure-t-il. L'homme qui les a attaquer pourrait revenir. Et je n'ai pas encore découvert ce qu'ils faisaient ou l'endroit où ils allaient.

Une faveur est une faveur. Il n'abandonne pas une mission en plein milieu.

Même si sa tête tourne un peu. Beaucoup. Il n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter pour parler. Il aurait dû laisser la valise en pleine vue, l'appeler et ne jamais se montrer. Retourner tout de suite au travail. Bien sûr ce qu'il devrait, logiquement, faire et ce qu'il fait sont souvent différent. Preuve a l'appuie : lorsque Tony grommelle quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas et lui fait signe de le suivre a l'intérieur il le fait.

Sans aucune bonne raison. Natasha va le tuer si elle l'apprend. (Et il ne peut rien lui cacher alors il n'y a pas de 'si'.)

…

Tony se blesse assez souvent qu'il a une décente trousse de premier soin. Il va la chercher dans son laboratoire, revient aussi vite qu'il peut et s'occupe a trouver des vêtements pour son invité pendant que celui-ci prend une douche. Le va et vient lui prend deux minutes. Ensuite il est tout seul avec une valise et des traces de sang sur le plancher.

Il les nettoie. Puis il met la serrure sur les portes du balcon et ferme les rideaux. Puis... La valise est sur son lit, l'eau coule encore dans la salle de bain et, techniquement, il a le droit de l'ouvrir. Clint l'a volé pour lui. Et avant ça elle était dans la possession de ses parents. C'est a sa famille, c'est a lui.

Le mécanisme la gardant fermée est couvert de sang séché et il grimace mais l'ouvre quand même. Le contenu est comme Hawkeye l'a décrit : visqueux. Vert. Un peu fluorescent, un peu comme du sang. Il espère vraiment que ce n'est pas du sang d'alien. Que ses parents n'ont pas... ouvert les veines de quelque chose, de quelqu'un pour remplir ces sacs.

L'eau s'arrête et il referme soigneusement la valise. La garder ouverte ne sert a rien et il vaut mieux garder le contenu froid. Il va devoir analyser le liquide, déterminé sa provenance, son utilisation. C'est... ça doit être une arme. Ils ne font presque jamais rien d'autre, et pourquoi le garder secret si c'est une bonne chose? Pourquoi le garder secret tout court? Où allaient-ils avec?

Clint sort de la salle de bain et Tony ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder. Ses côtes gauches sont couvertes d’ecchymoses, son genou est horriblement enflé, l'essuie de bain autour de sa taille est devenu rouge au niveau de sa cuisse, son poignet a l'air brisé et il a des éraflures partout.

Il lui faut plus qu'une trousse, il lui faut un médecin.

Est-ce que Tony peut en appeler un? Qui ne posera pas de questions?

-Je sais, mes abdos méritent leur propre calendrier, plaisante Clint.

Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit, entre la trousse et la valise, puis se relève tout de suite, s'excusant parce qu'il va mettre du sang partout et il devrait s'installer par terre. Tony ne pense pas, il l'attrape par les épaules et le rassoit là où il était. Ce qui n'est pas intelligent, parce que Clint est un assassin et toucher un assassin sans leur permission est probablement dangereux mais, a sa défense, il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir des mercenaires dans sa chambre.

-Je vais appeler un docteur.

-Tu es un docteur.

-Pas ce genre de docteur.

Hawkeye hausse les épaules, fouille dans la trousse et se met a désinfecter la coupure sur sa cuisse sans hésiter. Un balle l'a effleuré. Tony a tout vu au travers de la caméra. Il a tout vu une dizaine de fois. Jarvis est entrain d'analyser toute les images. Ses parents auraient pu mourir. Clint aurait pu mourir. Parce que Tony lui a demander de se mêlé à ses affaires de famille.

Et maintenant il doit le regarder se recoudre. Non. Il peut au moins faire ça. Il enfile des gants et prend l'aiguille des main de Clint.

-Hey, je suis capable-

-Tu viens de le dire, j'ai un doctorat – deux. Je peux recoudre une blessure.

-Yeah, mais- ouch! Merci, merci! Je peux vraiment le faire moi-même!

Okay. Peut être que coudre n'est pas un de ses nombreux talents. Merde. Ça a l'air encore pire qu'avant. Et quel genre d'assassin porte des jeans? Il devrait avoir une veste, ou des pantalons de cuir ou une armure ou quelque chose.

Il arrache ses gants, cherche quelque chose a faire, mord sa lèvres, arrive a retenir une blague qui aurait sonner comme une excuse et regarde l'archer finir de se recoudre du coin de l’œil.

-Tu sais quoi? On a besoin de musique.

-D'habitude je dirais oui mais-

Il s'arrête et Tony attend, impatient, nerveux. Hawkeye le fixe pour ce qui semble une éternité avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et, finalement, presser un doigt contre son oreille.

-Je n'entend plus rien de ce côté ci. Si tu mets de la musique ce s'ra difficile de se comprendre.

Une vague de froid se répand dans ses veines et son cœur manque un battement. Est-ce qu'il a fait ça? Est-ce que Clint a éclaté un tympan a cause de sa stupide idée?

On toque a la porte et ouvre avant qu'il puisse demander. Clint attrape la valise pour la cacher sous son lit et Tony essaye de cacher Clint en lui jetant son peignoir dessus et se plaçant entre lui et la porte.

Jarvis apparaît avec un plateau. Il regarde Tony. Regarde Clint. Regarde Tony.

-Jarvis! Je- C'est- Nous-

Comment est-il supposé dire : ceci n'est pas un espion, je n'ai pas volé mes propres parents et tout va bien, ignore le sang?

Il doit avoir l'air aussi coupable qu'il se sent parce que Jarvis entre dans la pièce avec un air sérieux et pose lentement le plateau. Qui est couvert de chocolat chaud et de ses desserts préférés.

-Tony. Je vois que tu as un invité?

-Robin, s'introduit Clint. Euh... je m'en allais justement-

-Non, non. Je peux être très discret jeune homme.

Il regarde la trousse et l'état de Clint, son visage se plisse d'inquiétude et Tony se rappelle soudain que Jarvis a été a la guerre, sait peut être comment traiter des blessures plus sérieuses-

Son pseudo-oncle pose une main sur son épaule et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Il n'y a rien de mal a aimé les garçons, Tony.

Quoi?

-Mais il faut les traiter avec autant de douceur que les femmes.

Quoi?

-Expérimenté est tout a fait normal, mais il faut le faire avec respect et courtoisie. Je m'attend a ce que tu prennes soin de toute les personnes que tu invites dans ton lit, mâle ou femelle.

Il... hoche la tête, parce qu'elle est vide de toute réplique plus intelligente. Jarvis demande a Clint si a besoin de quoi que ce soit, promet d'envoyé deux déjeuné a sa chambre au matin et s'en va après avoir jurer de ne rien dire a personne avant que Tony soit 'prêt'. Sauf sa femme, parce qu'il ne peut pas mentir a Ana.

Prêt. Parce que maintenant Jarvis pense qu'il est gay et maltraite ses partenaires.

-Il est sympa, décide Clint.

Tony, pour une des première fois de sa vie, va fermer sa porte a clé.

…

-Priviét!

Il se tourne pour voir Hawkeye sur un de ses écrans.

Il y a un pont couleur arc-en-ciel derrière lui, brisé en deux. Et d'étranges créatures se battant avec des... vikings?

-Aloha Merida. Je pensais que tu étais a Los Alamos?

Il n'est pas alarmer. Même lorsque, inexplicablement, une des créatures se fait frapper par un éclair alors que le ciel est bleu. Pas du tout. Il a juste bu trop de café, dormit trop peu. Sa nouvelle assistante, Pepper, va encore menacer de lui faire boire du décaf. Il devrait la renvoyer. Sauf que c'est (presque) sa seule employée.

Quitter les industrie Stark, quand on est un Stark qui ne parle plus au autre Stark, est difficile. Surtout quand tout le monde s'attend a ce qu'il vende des bombes et qu'il fabrique absolument tout sauf ça. Et que tout les profits sont utiliser pour faire concurrence a Shield.

-Aw, Los Alamos... j'y ai laissé mon café. Thor a brisé leur tasse et ils nous ont jeté dehors.

-Thor?

-Un des princes d'Asgard – c'est une longue histoire.

Le téléphone est jeté dans les airs, présumablement pour que Clint puisse envoyé quelques flèches percé certain ennemis si il interprète les images tourbillonnantes correctement, avant que celui-ci ne rattrape l'appareil.

-Écoute, Thor a perdu son marteau et son frère est le seul a pouvoir descendre sur terre. Je peux te l'envoyé? Je leur ai dit que Midgard est sous notre protection et ils ont comprit qu'elle était a nous? Il peut te trouver grâce a la connexion entre nos téléphones. Je pense.

Il aimerait que ce soit la conversation la plus bizarre qu'il a eu c'est deux dernières année. Okay, c'est un mensonge. Il adore toute ces missions bizarres. Il aimerait que Clint arrête d'inviter des gens a se joindre a leur équipe sans lui laisser deux minutes de préavis. Natasha est terrifiante, Bruce a de sérieux problèmes de maîtrise de soi (c'est un fou furieux), Lang laisse des fourmis partout et Spider-Man traîne _Deadpool _partout. Et Barnes passe son temps a fouillé l'océan avec son père, ce qui est rend leur dispute familial encore plus inconfortable.

-Maintenant n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment-

-Quel dommage, je suis déjà là.

Il se retourne pour voir un homme habillé de noir et vert sortir de l'ombre et marché en plein sur un groupe de fourmis. Scott va pleurer.

Un mal de tête s'installe derrière son œil gauche.

-Okay. On fait une rapide visite a la quincaillerie, attrape une boîte de marteau et ensuite je prend des vacances.

-Je chercher un marteau que personne ne peu soulevé, précise l'inconnu.

Le frère de Thror – non, Thor, sourit, amusé et suffisant et légèrement condescendant et Tony lance un regard noir a Hawkeye. Celui-ci l'ignore en faveur d'évité ce qui semble être un énorme jambon.

-Merci!

Une explosion verte secoue l'image qui se brouille et disparaît. Son non-invité perd son sourire et grimace, murmure que sa sœur doit s'être mêlé de la bataille et qu'ils doivent se dépêcher et Tony sent son anxiété se décuplé brusquement. Il se relève, de l'adrénaline plein les veines et cherche ses souliers qu'il... a laissé quelque part. Et qui ne sont nul part. Son coude se cogne contre Dummy, son pied se prend dans les rallonges électrique et il réussi a tomber contre le nouvel ami de Clint.

L'image revient a l'écran.

-Oh et n'oublie pas de promener Lucky! Et- wow, désolé d'interrompre! Bye!

L'écran redevient noir.

Il avait de la dignité. Avant de rencontrer Hawkeye. Il sait qu'il en avait.

Ses souliers sont déjà a ses pieds. Il soupire.

-Ça doit être mardi. Nouveau plan. J'assemble les Avengers, on trouve le marteau-

-Myolnir.

-Bien sûr, le marteau a un nom. On trouve _Myolnir_ et ensuite je prend des vacances.

L'inconnu semble sceptique et Tony ne peut même pas l'en blâmer. Il est assez certain que le moment où il va pouvoir s'asseoir Clint va le rappeler avec un autre problème encore plus ridicule.

Et il sait qu'il va définitivement répondre.

…


End file.
